


down

by puppyyuzu



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Light Smut, M/M, Songfic, bottom javier if you squint, i need to know if thats real, it's not even written out, oh jeez, yuzu is a lightweight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyyuzu/pseuds/puppyyuzu
Summary: based off the song Down by Marian Hill. I thank the radio station playing it 9876543567 times within my four hour drive.ft drunk yuzu





	down

**Author's Note:**

> I was disappointed in the lack of posting within this fandom so I wrote this up at good ole 3 am. I hope its not complete trash.

didn't even really wanna go  
but if you get me out, you get a show  
there's so many bodies on the floor  
so baby we should go and add some more

are you down, de de down, de de down, de de down, down, down?  
down, de de down, de de down, de de down, down, down?

 

Yuzuru Hanyu was NOT a party animal. Everyone else like to go drink and dance and have sex and party all friday night. Yuzuru Hanyu prefered to stay home, playing video games and catching up on any school work he could have missed that week. He didn’t want to go to this stupid party, but Javier had tricked him. He told him that they were staying in and playing games all night but instead he was dragged to this stupid party with stupid people he didn’t know nor care to.

But, since he was out, he decided he might as well not waste the night away from his mother and responsibilities and would have a drink. Just one. Just one beer. Yuzuru sat at the stool and took his time, drinking it fast enough to barely get a buzz off of the mug. He leaned back against the chair and sought out his spanish friend who was nowhere to be found. Soon enough a different male found him, surrounded by two or three friends who should have reached cut off limit about two hours ago. Suddenly he was being challenged. A chorus of “shots, shots, shots” started to ring out through the whole building. Who was he to decline?

Less than a half hour later, the lightweight was on the dance floor, grinding up against whoever he was pushed into next, asking about his Javier, and babbling nonsense about winning the challenge.

everywhere I look are peoples' hands  
thrown up in the air to help them dance  
come on, baby, catch me if you can  
I know you don't have any other plans

 

are you down, de de down, de de down, de de down, down, down?  
down, de de down, de de down, de de down, down, down?

 

As soon as he got his hands on him, Javier was dragging Yuzuru out of the bar and down the street towards his apartment. He was obviously angry, Yuzu’s fuzzy mind could comprehend that much. And the only things he was saying were about how “fucking stupid” of a decision it was and how Brian and, even worse, Yuzu’s mom was going to murder him for this. This was not video games all night, this was terrible. And it was all Javier’s fault. Don’t forget that part.

Javier looked to his side where Yuzuru was, more than likely to scold him some more, before he noticed he was nowhere around him. After staring up ahead he made out the figure of the Japanese skater walking backwards, a few feet in front of him, and Javier could have sworn he was grinning. “Catch me if you can!” he called out before he turned around and darted off towards Javier’s apartment. One last mutter of “fuck” and the Spaniard was off right behind him.

Yuzuru was there waiting outside the door a few minutes later, giggling too loudly for two in the morning. Javier hushed him and grabbed onto his wrist to keep him within sight as he unlocked the apartment door. Three steps inside, he turned to face Yuzuru, and he felt lips (more so, a whole face) crashing against his own.

you know we could put them all to shame  
now isn't the time to play it safe  
isn't this the reason why you came?  
so, baby, don't you let it go to waste

 

are you down, de de down, de de down, de de down, down, down?  
down, de de down, de de down, de de down, down, down?

 

Javier didn’t know how it happened really. He didn’t have much control over the situation. He was tucking the boy into bed one minute and the next he was stripped down to almost nothing and Yuzuru’s lips were all over him. Again. He did try to stop him, but he wasn’t in the right state of mind himself. Eventually he gave in and did not regret it for one moment. Well, maybe the one where Yuzuru accidentally licked the inside of his ear. But the rest was great. Yuzuru was like a drug. He could have kept this up all night long, he wasn’t sure how he’d gone so long without knowing how Yuzu’s body felt with his in this way. Now that he had it, he didn’t want to let it go. He’d have to have a talk with sober Yuzuru in the morning about it.

every single thing is feeling right  
started as a quiet Friday night  
I don't really think that we should fight this  
what if we don't stop until it's light?

 

are you down, de de down, de de down, de de down, down, down?  
down, de de down, de de down, de de down, down, down?

So, Yuzuru laid there in the early morning hours, spent and blissed out all cuddled up into Javier’s side as the sun came up. There was no doubt that they both had enjoyed that more that they were willing to admit. The thing was that, in Yuzu’s sobered up mind, he had started to think that this would be nice to have, they could do this on a regular basis. “Javi?” he asked, getting a small hum as an answer. “I think, I think want more. I think what you and me. I- Are you do-” and he was cut off by a kiss from a smiley faced Javier.

**Author's Note:**

> I have five more unfinished works just sitting in my docs waiting for their endings. As always, I would love to hear any recs from anyone at all and Kudos/comments/etc are very, very motivating.
> 
> check out my other works and have a nice day!


End file.
